Talk:L.B.I.L./Lady Bella Is Listening
All you need to do is click the "leave a new message" button at the top or bottom of the page. Note: this page is for entertainment purposes only. Worried Wolf I'm a werewolf, which is great! except i've imprinted on someone who is scared of dogs. what do i do? signed, Worried Wolf Sunshine Sally Lady Bella I have a really big issue. My family is moving to California, which would be great..except one little thing. They don't know I'm a vampire, and California is almost always sunny...what should I do? I don't want them to know, I wear contacts and everything..but how can I hide from all that sunshine? Please help, Sunshine Sally Vampires Dear Lady Bella, i'm having trouble understanding vampires and vampyres. on one hand, i love vampire movies. on the other, it's annoying to see my kind pushed into a steryotype. How do you get past it? issues LunaBella, I love you and everything but I have a bone to pick with you. The advice you gave "worried wolf" is suspect. he/she needs to be true to himself no matter what, if she stops liking him then she doesnt really love him, if she still loves him THEN they're meant to be... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 20:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstood Dear Lady Bella, I think I am a vampire--I only want to eat raw, bloody meat, my skin is cold, I hate the sun, and I can change people's emotions when they are near me. My parents are very religious, and they think I'm going crazy--they want to put me in counseling! I don't know how to tell them that I'm a vampire. What should I do? ~Misunderstood Waiting for an Eclipse Dear Lady Bella, I don't know what to do while I wait for Eclipse to come out...do you have any suggestions for how to pass the time? -sadly waiting Failure Dear Lady Bella I'm worrried. I'm the second youngest in my family in my group of vampires, save for the super-controlled newborn, but I still have trouble controlling my thirst. I feel like a failure... What should I do? ~Shayla Zooming. Hello Lady Bella. I'm a girl from Holland. My best friend lives in Oklahoma, so really across the world. And, I really want to chat with her. So, I thought... Maybe you could zoom her with your supermental powers so she will come on the site??? Yours truly. A sister. A tale of two teams I'm team Edward, and my best friend is team Jacob. Sometimes we get in fights about who is right, is there a way to exist together without fighting about this issue, or do we have to stop being friends...can you both answer and let me know what you would do if you had a friend who was the opposite team as you? -Team Edward Paris Dear Lady Bella, when you live in Paris and are allways flying around the world, how do you be able to stay in better contact with your American friends? ~The Deadly Rosa~ Wolfy Problem Hi, I'm a werewolf. I've just found out, and I'm freaking out. Worse, I've just imprinted on my brother's best friend, and I'm worried he'll hate me. HELP!!!!!! Help Me I just found out my mother is a vampire. She really didn't give birth to me, is 145 years old and adopted me from an abusive family when I was four. I love her, but sometimes she is depressed. I know she wants to turn me into a vampire (I'm sixteen for crying out loud!) How do I tell her not yet, without making her more depressed? Trouble on the horizon Dear Lady Bella. I just found out my cousin's best friend is a werewolf and that he imprinted on me. I also know that even though she loves her vampire boyfriend, there is a small part that loves her best friend. What do I do about this, cause I think I am in love with him too. What is imprinting anyway? Cousin of a vampire girl. Werewolf Dad I've just found out my Dad's a werewolf. It skipped my generation due to lack of vampires. But now he's imprinted on my Aunt, my mother's sister, and only me and my brother know. He doesn't want me to tell Mom. What do I do? Very BIG PROBLEM Dear Lady Bella, I think you might know what I'm going through. I'm dating a vampire and my best friend is a guy werewolf. They both love me, and I'm in love with both of them. Now I have to choose. Can you help me? Vampire Problem Dear Lady Bella My brother has been turned into a vampire by a few vampire gang members. I don't want him to join, but he wants to. He says he's joining a coven, but I think of them as mean pigs who turned my brother into one of them. How do I stop him from joining the so-called "coven"? *cough gang cough* Whining Werewolves I just found out my boyfriend is a werewolf and he imprinted on me. There is one problem though- his freinds/pack HATES me. He told me they can't harm me because of a so-called "rule". I have caught them arguing and I really don't know what to do. What do '''I do? Why Werewolves? Dear Lady Bella I am vampire that lives in a very small town on the Virgin Islands and a pack of Werewolves just came from America. They are trying to claim my coven's territory. The thing is I have a crush on one of the wolves that doesn't want to claim our territory. My coven is fighting exept 4 me and his pack is fighting exept him. What is my coven and his pack find out that we like each other?! 'Dear Lady Bella,' 'Your advice column is really brilliant.So here's the problem:' 'I'm a vampire nomad named Jamie and I live in England with my mate Hope.I'm sure we've talked before.We've been living here for approximately 400 years and Hope is apparently bored of the UK.She wants us to move somewhere at Asia but I really love my life here.I've adjusted really well and I don't want to go.' 'What should I do?????????????' so sad Hi i am a newborn vampire and all the others i see kill people or turn them into a vampire and i dont like that what should i do? how how do u get that thing on ur page that tells u about what kind of vampire or wolf Desperate for help. Ok, so I'm a vampire engaged to my gorgeous '''werewolf boyfriend(now fiancee) who imprinted on me, and everything was going great until my ex-husband, a 300-sum year old (mega-powerful) teenage vampire, showed up and asked for me to come back with him to Italy! I told him about my Fiancee, and his face practically turned blue! How can I tell my ex to bugger off without him going all 'evil,evil,RAWR,RAWR!!' on my family? Even worse I think I might want to go with him. DX PLEASE HELP ME!!!! Charlotte Emily Bronte Benett Summers Volturi Denali Cullen (maybe) Clearwater (AKA: Desperate for Help) thanks Bells! Stuck Ok so im TOTALLY in love with a vampire. the only problem is, so are u. Im in love with edward cullen and i want to marry him except u already did. what should i do ?Plus im a vampire and im totally honest about to my friends - except that they think im crazy and want to send me to an asylum (oooh maybe like alice?) pleez help me. - ♥, Stuck vampire lover lady bella i needd help i love my vampire boyyfriend we are great together but when we are around his vampire brother i don't know i like him and in the past he shown he likes me too and even asked me out but i said no. it just something makes me want him please help. Vampire vs. Vampyre confusion ?? Dear Lady Bella This might seem like a stupid question, but I was wondering what the difference between a vampire and a vampyre is. please help! thanks Zack. choose who? Hia lady bella! :P i just wanted to know, personally who do YOU prefer? Jacob or Edward? From Thehigurashifreak :)Thehigurashifreak 12:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Love Trouble Dear Lady Bella When I was on a vacation in Italy Aro found me and said I will have a powerful gift when I become a vampire, so I joined the Volturi. The problem is that I found out that Alec is my soul mate and his sister Jane hates me. She's always giving me death glared and making me feel bad about being with Alec. I've tried everything to be nice to her but nothing works. I hate seeing Alec upset that she doesn't like me. What should I do? Love Trouble Girlfriend Dear Bella, I have Girlfriend Dear Bella, I have a Girlfriend Dear Bella, I have a girlfriend Um, okay. is there something wrong with this GF? ♥Luna♥ HELP!!! MY bestiest best friend in the world said he had a feeling he would die but he's half way across the USA and i'm scared because he hasn't responded yet!!!!!!!!!!!! please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and it'd be nice if Kmanwing could answer, please? ~HELP!!! Troubled Vampire I need help im not good at this whole vampire thing and my friend wont talk to me i think he knows which is bad i also think he maybe a wolf which also bad plus im alone i need a coven and cant find one LaNessa 03:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nessanae smelling haserd dear lady bella, im a newborn vampire and i hav started a new school and i like this boy well his blood smells so good that im afrade that if i even go near him i may hert him. And the theres another problem, my friends(the ones that turned me into a vampire 8 days ago) and i liv in new york and with my powerful smelling power i cant stand the smells, i barley ever leave my room,can you please help? Confessions.... Lady Bella, My true love is a mortal and I am not. I've been inmortal for over 400 years, and I've finally found someone I can't live a day with out. What to I do? My sister Estnia can't see past Kyle. So I'm terrified. Please, HELP!!!!!!!!! -Cristal*<3 Question from a Kea'Lir So you asked me why i believe vampires and humans cannot coexist peacefully. Well so i ask you this, what would you and your brethren do to try to fix relations if something like the Nal'hirdroan Jihad occurred? Would you fight, hide, or try to negotiate. Ahh! Blood! Dear Bella I am a vampire...so obviously I have to drink blood of some sort. Theres just one problem, I faint at the sight of blood. It's terrible! please help!!! Zackb456 Fake Imprint Dear Lady Bella Im a vampire and after a few bad experiences with werewolves I don't trust them much. This mistrust has only been deppened since I live in a town with werewolves. I stay out of thier way and don't fight them so no major situations. Apart from one. My best friend is human and (along with me) hates one paticular werewolf. This werewolf,however, has a huge crush on my friend and has told her that he has imprinted on her. I can tell he is lying but my friend belives him and feels compelled to be with him. what should I do? pining for a mortal dear lady bella, There's this guy at my school, and we are both mortals. The only problem is that I like him, but he doesn't like me back. Should I keep trying, or should I go find a shapeshifter? am I crazy? dear lady bella, I'm in love with a mortal, but I'm a mortal and my boyfriend is a shapeshifter. The problem is that the mortal is in love with a vampire, who likes my boyfriend, who doesn't know I love a mortal. Should I tell my boyfriend so I can be with the mortal, or should I ask my boyfriend to turn me? team jacob for life!!! 17:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AM I INSANE! Hi Lady Bella! I am a human (unfortunately) and I want to be a vampire. How do I do that? Where do I find one with enough control? I told my bff about this and she thinks I've lost it. Have I? Jessythetwifreak 19:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) i think he likes me. dear lady bella So there's this guy, and he's a mortal who doesn't know I'm a shapeshifter. I like him a lot, but he likes this vampire girl who is really nice and all. But I told him I like him, and i think he might like me. What should I do next? should i wait for the vampire to leave, or should I just be bold and ask him out? please help, i need major advice on this one. Thank you! damonfan22 16:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) issues im a vampire named Trevell but my best friend Zohaib wants to be a werewolf but i hate werewolves wat should i tell him? DEPRESSION Dear Lady Bella, I am a mortal and I have been best friends with another mortal since the thirs grade. There are two problems with this- 1.The guy that I have a major crush on is a shape-shifter and 2.my other BFF is a vampire!!! My mortal bff thinks that I have lost it and went so far into thinking that mortals are the supirior race that she called my friends "damned" and she said that I sould be too. Then she stopped being friends with me and now is friends with one of the under cover members of the volturi gaurd. She doesn't know, but my BVFF (best vamp friend 4ever) does, and they are planning on destroying her!!!!!! What do I do??? --Depressed mortal with damned (as she thinks) friends that is going to have her FBBF (former bff) die!